


Wicked Spells and Silver Hooks

by disastergrace



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Mal, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Protective Evie, Protective Harry Hook, brotp Mal/Evie, def anti ben/mal, kind of anti ben, multichap, probably more to be added - Freeform, self discovery, takes place after Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: It’s undeniable that these two had sparks flying with their lack of personal space and flirty banter, and maybe that was just the Domas coming through, but I can’t help but adore this ruthless and amazing couple. So here’s a Descendants fanfic dedicated to them, and to Harry showing Mal that she doesn’t have to change or pretend to deserve love.Harry is part of the next group of VKs to arrive at Auradon Prep, but he and Mal have a past- one that both heals and hurts. Mal has been fading away after so much time being forced to deny who she really is, when Harry shows up will he be able to get over the hurt she’d caused? Will he be able to help her realize there’s nothing wrong with the fierce rule breaker Mal truly is, or will he stay angry and watch as society breaks her?*Rating may change*
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

_**Unedited** _

Mal sighed as she stared down at her textbooks and ran a hand frustratedly through her purple hair. It looked more like it had when she’d first arrived at Auradon, curled and vibrant rather than the straight and lilac locks Dizzy had given her, but still long. She was curled up in black sweats and an acidic green tee as she struggled to focus on the homework in front of her rather than the waving ocean that could be glimpsed through her window. It hurt to watch the water rise and crash in the distance, each movement a reminder of what she’d left behind- _who_ she’d left behind. She shook her head and returned her gaze to the Remedial Goodness text laid before her with a heavy sigh. She despised this class more than any of the others, it was a ruthless mirror being held before her, forcing her to face how much she’d been pressured into changing and how much she missed who she had been. 

Some changes were for the better of course, she no longer slept with one eye open and she didn't lash out in preemptive defense if someone moved towards her too quickly that wasn’t one of her VKs. She was safe, with a steady supply of food and secure roof over her head, but she was caged. These people didn’t understand, didn’t approve, of the real her. Not even Ben, who occasionally frowned at the now lack of blonde in her hair and would give her hour long lectures if he caught a hint of her performing magic. Magic had always been a part of who she was for as long as she could remember, she loved the way it swirled through her veins and tingled along her skin, igniting a fire in her heart that shone through her eyes- she felt empty without it. When she’d first been forbidden from using it she’d listened, afraid of being sent back to the Isle without her friends- or worse, being the reason her found family was torn from the safety they’d discovered but after a few days she’d said to hell with Ben and his suppressing of who she was and gone right back to it with a much more subtle hand. 

From that moment her view on their relationship began to change. The red flags began to gnaw at her till she saw nothing else, what type of healthy relationship starts out with a love potion? What type of love forces you to abandon all that you are and all that makes you happy to conform to what others saw as proper? Ben didn’t love the real her- the her that belonged to the Isle, that thrived there- he loved the person that his society had forced her to become and she was beginning to resent him for it. She’d told Evie all of this, of course, but they’d been at a loss about what to do. If she ended things with him there was a chance that the program allowing them to attend Auradon Prep would be cancelled, which didn’t sound too terrible to Mal but she wouldn’t do that to her family, or that she would be shunned and dragged through the mud by her schoolmates and the press- again, something she was willing to live with but would be hard on Evie, Jay, and Carlos. So she’d done nothing, withdrawing into herself with each public outing she had to attend as a Lady of the Court and with each date she couldn’t excuse her way out of with Ben. The king had yet to notice anything amiss with his girlfriend, but the VKs watched horrified as Mal withered and faded away before them, growing more and more worried with each passing day. The dragon was no longer feisty and powerful, radiating power and confidence with each breath, rather, she was quiet and pale with eyes such a dull green that they looked almost dead. 

* * *

“We can’t keep letting her go on like this.” Evie mumbled under her breath, shooting Jay and Carlos a look over her textbook before returning her worried gaze to Mal who was seated further down, staring emptily at one of the library shelves. 

“I didn’t know it was possible for Mal to even become like this, she’s always been so… vibrant.” Jay nodded along with Carlos’ words as the son of Cruella de Vil anxiously tapped his foot, thumbing blindly through a book on dogs he’d snatched hurriedly off a shelf. 

“What could we even do, Evie? We’ve tried everything to snap her out of it short of breaking up with Ben for her.” The bluette turned to the thief across from her with a determined look and solemn eyes. 

“Maybe that’s what we have to do. She won’t break up with him because she’s scared we’ll end up as collateral, but I’d rather end up back on the Isle than continue to watch my best friend destroy herself and become an empty shell. This is Mal we’re talking about here, we can’t continue to do nothing.” The boys’ eyes had gone dark at the mention of returning to the Isle, but their faces had hardened with determination and protective fire as they nodded firmly in agreement. 

“Then we tell him. You might have to do it Evie, because after what he’s done to Mal without even noticing I might kick the shit out of him.” Carlos snorted loudly at that, earning him a harsh shush from the librarian strolling by and an amused smile from Jay. 

“I will, don’t worry. You two keep an eye on our leader while I do,” she hesitated before continuing, looking nervous as she did so. “Maybe we need to write to-“

“No.” Jay and Carlos cut her off at the same time before the elder boy continued. “No, she’d kill us, E. Besides, who says he’d help or even care? After everything that’s happened… even I wouldn't be able to blame him if he refused.” 

“He still loves her, it’s impossible to not love Mal.” 

Carlos nodded side to side in consideration. “Maybe he does, but with how delicate she is right now I don’t think she could handle the reminder of that loss, or the added sting if he didn’t care. And even if he did respond Jay’s right, she’d kill us for reaching out-“

“At least she’d have enough fire back to be able to kill us!”

“It's not like he can get here, Evie! He’s trapped behind that fucking barrier that keeps all of our people in that hell hole. Just drop it, okay?”

She sighed and dropped her head on the table with a thud before nodding against it. “Fine, yeah, whatever. But if it was me, and Mal was the woman I loved, I’d want to know she was in this state, even after all that’s gone down.”

“You and him are two very different people.”

“He loves her as much as I do.”

“Loved, E. _Loved_ her as much as you do. He couldn’t stand the damn sight of her before we left.”

“Things have changed.”

Jay slammed his hand on the table harshly, eyes narrowed into slits. “Enough! We’re not bothering him with this, we don’t need the added drama.” Mal had jumped when he lashed out, tumbling onto her feet and into a fighting stance purely out of instinct before remembering where she was. 

“Mal, sweetie? You okay?” Evie stood and watched her best friend’s eyes dart around the room in a fog with muscles tensed and arms raised before she seemed to come back to reality. 

“Jay, everything good?” Mal had turned to the source of the noise without answering Evie’s question, wondering what had made her brother lash out so angrily in a seemingly safe environment.

“Everything’s good, just a bit of a disagreement with our blue princess here.”

“E? You good?”

“Wonderful. Why don’t we get you back to the room before dinner, I've been wanting to show you this new piece I’ve been working on.” 

“You don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass, Evie. I’m perfectly fine.” The other VKs shared a look at that, trying to decide whether to argue with her or just drop it when Fairy Godmother approached them. 

“Oh good, you’re all here.”

“Fairy Godmother? Is something the matter?” The headmistress smiled reassuringly at Evie and subtlety took in the situation. Jay was watching Mal warily as if waiting for her to disappear, Carlos was shooting Evie- who had stridden over to Mal and taken her hand- dirty looks. Mal was pale, and tired looking, her clothes seeming to have gotten slightly too big for her and her eyes were dull in a way the fairy had never seen. The group was riddled with tension, worry, and exhaustion, causing the headmistress to frown.

“Everything’s fine dear, the others from the island have arrived and I was simply hoping you lot would show them around.” The VKs- minus Mal who seemed to have withdrawn back into herself at no sign of a threat and no need to continue defending herself to her friends- all shared looks, silently communicating in a way that never failed to amaze Godmother. It was Carlos who spoke up. 

“Others, Headmistress?”

“Yes, others. Surely King Ben told at least Mal that others were being brought over?”

Evie gripped Mal’s hand tighter, her worry growing as her best friend didn’t have the mental or emotional energy to deal with a potential threat right now. There were many villain kids on the Isle, some of whom they trusted with their lives, and others who would as soon slit their throat as breathe in their direction. Turf wars rarely ended with friendships and neither did fighting to survive even if you had to cross others to do so. Mal was their leader, and everyone knew it, so if these new VKs were foe rather than friend, the purple haired girl would be their first target and Evie wasn’t quite sure Mal would truly defend herself when it came down to it. “Are you sure there’s no one else to do it, Fairy Godmother? We have a lot of studying to do in preparation for our new classes.”

“ I admire your dedication to your school work Miss. Evie, but I want these new children to be at least a tad comfortable when they first arrive and the best way to accomplish that is with familiar faces.” The VKs exchanged looks again, knowing that there was no way someone from Auradon could understand the complex and ever changing relationships between the various gangs on the Isle, or the fact that violence might erupt due to familiar faces rather than comfort, so they all nodded reluctantly and followed her out the door. “Now, they should be here any minute,” the constant click clack of the headmistress’ heels on the hallway floor echoed eerily as the VKs mentally prepared themselves for a fight. “Please meet them in the drive.”

“Yes, Fairy Godmother.” The headmistress nodded in approval of their unanimous reply before breaking off in the direction of her office. Jay and Carlos immediately flanked Evie and Mal a few steps ahead, their position protective and full of warning as they strode down the halls, Mal still lost in her own head. Typically Mal took the head of their formation with Evie watching her back, but today they couldn’t risk her being at the forefront of attention, not in the emotional state she was in, so Evie wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as they finally reached the statue in front of the school where they’d first disembarked on their arrival, Jay and Carlos half shielding them from view as a limousine began to pull intro view. 

“Here we go.” Carlos muttered, arms moving to fold across his chest. They looked intimidating, strong, as long as no one looked too closely at their dragon that is. 

The long car rolled to a final stop before the door swung open, two little feet dropping to the ground. Dizzy Dremaine’s head popped around the door painted with a large smile that only grew when she laid eyes on Evie. 

“Dizzy!” Evie didn’t run to embrace the young girl like she normally would have, making a tactical decision to stick beside a still tuned out Mal instead. Dizzy didn’t seem to mind though, as she closed the distance between them herself. 

“Evie!” The older girl bent down to sweet her little protege in a tight hug, thrilled that out of everyone it was her that got chosen to come to Auradon. 

“Welcome to Auradon, Dizzy Dremaine. You’ll fit right in.” Their smiles were blinding as they looked around together, both faces darkening when they landed on Mal. Dizzy sent her a questioning glance, but Evie just shook her head in a silent ‘not right now’. The core four’s muscles tightened when once again a foot stretched out from the limo, this one much larger than the last. Gil’s head emerged from the door smeared with chocolate in a way that made Carlos laugh, remembering he’d looked the same when he’d stepped out. Gil didn’t move out of the doorway when he straightened up, rather he peered up at the massive castle before him in wonder, mouth agape. 

“Holy shit.” They all laughed at that, save Mal of course who was staring at her feet blankly, and Jay shook his head in amusement. 

“Get the fuck out me way, Gil.” That oh so familiar voice, thick with an Irish accent, seemed to echo through the air as one by one Jay, Carlos, and Evie snapped ramrod straight and moved to group around Mal in an attempt to shield her from view. A ringed hand and a silver hook entered their sight, roughly shoving Gil away from the door before a very familiar face finally emerged, followed by a tall, muscled, and inked body. “About ruddy time, mate. You trying to piss me off?” Gil rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged. 

“Sorry, Harry.” 

The pirate rolled his lined eyes at the apology and looked around, a wide and mischievous grin spreading across his face at the familiar faces before him. “Well look who we have here, the traitors of the Isle themselves.”

Jay stepped forward with a warning look, arms now hanging loose by his sides in case he needed to fight. Carlos moved quickly to shield what Jay had exposed of Mal from Harry’s view, thanking the gods that she was short enough for him to hide. Carlos’ frantic movement hadn’t gone unnoticed by either pirate, but neither saw what he was so quick to hide. “Watch it, Hook. This is our turf now, you’re gonna play by our rules.”

Harry swayed and waved his hook dramatically in a dismissive manner, putting on a tad of a show as he always did when he wanted to play with his prey. “Yes, yes, rules and what not. Who makes these rules, hm? I’d assume it was a little purple thing, but I don’t see the witch here. How unlike her.” His eyes narrowed at the clumped group behind Jay, his suspicion rising when they all tensed at the mention of Mal. He’d been eager to see her, and if he was honest, to hurt her with his moving on and yet she was nowhere to be seen. The rogues never went anywhere without her, she was their leader much like how Uma had led the pirates before he took over. “Too scared to face me after what she did, isn’t she?”

Mal had frozen when she’d first heard Harry’s voice, sure she was hallucinating it. Maybe she was dreaming, she often dreamt of Harry showing up and saving her from herself, reminding her who she was and dragging her out of this hole she’d dug herself into. Evie’s hand slid into her own, interlacing their fingers when Mal had tried to move forward, to go to dream Harry and allow him to bring back that Isle girl she missed so much. Green eyes met brown when she turned to face her best friend, who gasped when she saw that Mal’s eyes had the tiniest bit of light in them again. They weren’t nearly as bright and mischievous as they had been in the past, in fact they still looked rather dead and empty, but there was the tiniest bit of an improvement and that was enough for Evie to stop trying to hold her back. 

“Has Auradon really weakened your little princess that much?”

”Harry?” He froze at the sound of her voice, softer and sadder than he’d ever heard it, even than when she’d told him her mother was forcing her to leave the Isle. He lost all semblance of relaxation and cockiness as his head snapped in the direction she’d sounded from, every instinct in his body telling him something was wrong, to comfort her, despite his mind knowing that was ridiculous. Her life was perfect now. She’d abandoned him and their home to come play princess. She’d changed everything about herself, dropping their ideals as if they were nothing, and replaced him with a king, he owed her nothing. Especially not kindness. Despite these thoughts, he couldn’t force himself back into the role of cavalier just yet, years of memory telling his body to protect the little witch rather than hurt her, physically or emotionally. 

The group of VKs parted and she stepped forward, her heart aching at the sight of him standing there. He looked amazing. His blue eyes were an impossible combination of icy and burning behind thick eyeliner, his hat shielding his yankable hair from view. His long coat draped his broad and muscled form in red leather, a shredded white shirt on display underneath that was tucked into rolled black pants decorated with a low slung belt. Fuck, he looked good and that hurt. She knew she wasn’t okay despite what she told her friends. She knew she was broken inside and that she looked it on the outside, and she knew he’d take pleasure in that after what she’d done. 

His breath caught in his chest when she was revealed, her friends staying impossibly close behind her as if to pull her away from danger at a moment's notice. Normally he’d think that was ridiculous, Mal didn’t need protecting, but looking at her now he understood why they refused to back away. She looked frail, swallowed up by drab sweats and a hoodie, her hair hanging limply around her sallow face, her eyes were dull, no hints of mischief or magic in their depths. She looked tired, broken, and she was certainly way too skinny. White hot rage erupted in his chest, how dare her so called friends let her get like this. This wasn’t Mal, any version of her, Isle or princess. He wanted to gut them with his hook and then storm the school to do the same to her neglectful fucking boyfriend, and yet he was mad at her too. Mad at her for leaving, mad at her for forgetting him, for allowing herself to cave and become these weak minded and judgmental people’s ideal princess, for hurting him so badly for something that seemed to be destroying her too, for not just saying fuck it and being herself, and most importantly, for being too fucking ruined for him to properly be angry when he looked at her, for making him want to take care of her after everything. 

He couldn’t stay here. He was out, he’d escaped the island and he had no desire to play by these people’s rules or to watch as Mal destroyed herself. He stared at her for a moment longer before he turned and strode off, his coat dancing behind him as he headed for the trees he saw in the distance. 

“Harry! Wait!” He heard pounding feet behind him and he knew she was in pursuit, but he’d always been faster. He broke out into a sprint, almost losing his hat in the process as the wind flew past. “God dammit, Harry!” He grinned as his feet made contact with dirt, nimbly dodging around trees and leaping over felled logs. He’d almost outran her when she cried out sharply, a loud thud filling the air as she hit the ground. Harry continued to run a few paces before slowing to a stop. He stood there staring out at the freedom he could almost taste before cursing and throwing his hat to the ground. 

He whirled around and took in the sad sight of Mal on the ground holding a hand to her bleeding forehead and using the other to rub the ankle that had collided painfully with the log he’d just jumped over. He mumbled angrily as he strode over and kneeled next to her, harshly gripping her chin and wrenching her face upwards to get a better view of the laceration now maring her fair skin. “Are ye trying to kill yourself or is this a new pathetic attempt to get attention?” His words were harsh, but he was pissed he hadn’t been able to force himself to just keep going and therefore was taking it out on her. 

She jerked her chin from his fingers and shoved him onto his ass. “Fuck you, Hook.” The words were hissed and her eyes were narrowed. It took everything in him not to grin at the fire that had filled her irises, making her look a lot more like her former self. _‘There she is.’_

“You already have, ain’t ye? You look a wee bit like Mal now, lass, rather than like a shell needing her friends’ protection.” That previously burning gaze averted, seemingly fascinated with the log that she’d lost against as she replied. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pirate.”

“Sure ye don’t, witch. Are you going to get off the damn ground or do ye find it comfy?” She sighed and lifted the foot she had been rubbing, slowly twisting it to test just how damaged it was. When satisfied that nothing was broken, she rose to her feet only to sway dangerously as the world spun and tilted, more warm blood dripping down her face. Harry lurched up and caught her by the elbow when he saw her start to fall, brows furrowing in worry. 

“I think I hit my head a bit harder than I originally realized.” That anger came flooding back into his veins and he scowled, yanking her into his chest and craning his neck to invade her personal space as much as possible. “You think? I think you’ve lost your touch, Mal. The girl I knew on the Island fought through a bullet wound till she was safe. Now look at ye, poor little princess, taken down by a dead tree.” 

“What’s your fucking problem?!” Mal yanked back and glared at him ferociously, hand clenched tightly into fists and eyes turning an acidic green that only appeared when her magic rose to the surface.

“My problem? My problem?! My problem is you!” Harry roared, poking her shoulder harshly. “Ye left! Ye left me on me own to play princess with a little king after promising you’d come back! You broke me heart and me trust and now you won’t let me have the freedom owed to me!” His breathing was harsh and his accent had become so thick that anyone that knew him less wouldn’t be able to understand.

“I didn’t have a choice! I couldn’t have stayed on the Isle no matter what! My mother was determined to get her hands on Fairy Godmother’s wand, and she would have killed me if I had refused to go!” Harry winced invisibly at that, knowing it was no exaggeration and if she had refused he would have been burying her rather than watching her drive away in a limo from a hidden alley. 

“And Ben? What convenient excuse do ye have for that?! You simply forgot that you’d promised me your heart as I’d given you mine? You forgot about all the nights we’d spent holding each other and all the times we’d protected each other? Hm?” At this point they were screaming and Mal was sobbing, her eyes tight to keep the tears at bay but her shoulders wracking violently with each one. 

“I thought I’d never see again! I wasn’t allowed to even write to you, much less request to see you! I thought it would be best for you to hate me, so I made sure that Ben and I were in public as much as possible. A clean break for you.” He laughed harshly, mockingly, and took another step impossibly closer to you. 

“Well it certainly wasn’t clean, but ye got your wish, princess. I do hate ye.” Mal felt the last piece of herself break at that, but she refused to let him see it. She nodded slowly. 

“Okay. Okay. But please come back to the school, don’t ruin this for Gil and Dizzy. If you run off they’ll probably send them back and they’ll definitely hunt you down, okay? Just, please come back.” His anger grew at her words, she was guilt tripping him. 

“I ain’t returning to that gilded cage so I can be mocked for me choices and me appearance, and certainly not so ye can rub your new life in my face.” Mal sighed and scrubbed her face roughly. 

“Listen, pirate, I don’t want to rub shit in your face. There isn’t anything to rub in anyways. I’ll keep my distance, alright? I’ll try to make sure you see me as little as possible, but I really do mean it when I say that if you take off you’re potentially ruining this for Dizzy, and for Gil.” 

He sighed loudly and turned around, marching over to his hat before perching it back on his head. “Fine, I’ll go back, but I make no promises to behave.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She smirked at him, still trying to keep her balance on a twirling ground as well as keep the vomit down that was desperately trying to race up her throat. 

“No, ye don’t get to talk like you know me. We’re not acquaintances or friends, and we’re sure as hell not lovers. I mean it, keep your distance princess, or things will get ugly.” She winced as he called her princess once again. She missed him calling her his dragon. 

She nodded solemnly and turned to lead the way back onto school grounds, having to focus incredibly hard not to land on her ass with each swirling step she took- she definitely had a concussion. Mal refused to look back as they walked, the only sign that Harry was even still following being the occasional crunch as he stepped on some leaves or a twig. After about ten minutes- they’d gone farther out than she’d realized- the dizziness became too much as her brain pulsed against her skull and Mal slowed. “Harry, I think somethings wrong, I thi-“ before she could tell him about her suspected concussion the black that had been lingering on the edges of her vision finally closed in, and she dropped. 


	2. The Lass Ain’t Herself

_**Short and Unedited- More coming soon I swear :)** _

  
Harry had been grumbling to himself and shooting her petite frame glares as they walked, pissed that he was having to go back to fucking Auradon Prep to be gawked at by royal spawn and glared at by Mal’s crew. But, as cold hearted and ruthless as he may be, Gil was a soft spot in Harry’s heart and he refused to be selfish and ruin this for him. He’d been debating overcoming Mal and just finding his own way to the cursed place as she’d been walking so slow, when the purple haired girl spoke up. He watched in horror as she crumbled, limbs limp and hair flying as she rushed toward the hard ground. He lurched forward and managed to wrap an arm around her waist just before she made impact. He frowned at how light she felt in his arms as he lifted her up bridal style, his hook coming up to brush the hair away from her face out of habit. 

“Dammit.” His continued journey through the woods was much more awkward as he attempted to climb over logs and through underbrush with the small dragon in his arms impeding his agility. “Ye always did have to have the last word,” he huffed. When he finally reached the manicured lawn of the school he spotted the VKs standing nervously waiting for them. When they took in their unconscious leader sprawled in Harry’s arms they began sprinting towards him, all shouting a variety of worried questions and violent threats. 

“What did you do to her, pirate?!”

“What happened is she okay?!” 

“I’m going to run you through, Hook. Get your dirty hands off of her!” 

“How hurt is she?!”

“SHUT IT!” He roared angrily, pulling Mal closer to his chest. A moment later the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen was at his side and was beginning to look over her best friend, running her hands over Mal’s delicate form. 

“Harry! What happened?” 

“She tripped over a log and hit her head on the ground. She seemed fine until on the way back to the school when she collapsed. Get yer hands off her and help me get her into the school.” 

“ _You_ get your hands off her!” Jay shouted as he basically ripped Mal from Harry’s grasp, Evie scolding him under her breath at the violent jostling of their sibling. “This is your fault. You just had to go sprinting off into unknown territory. What part of you thought that was a good idea, huh? Running off full blast into unknown woods with no provisions and no plan? You knew she’d chase after you, you filthy god forsaken pirate!” Spittle was flying from Jay’s mouth by the time he finished his rant, red faced and chest heaving. 

“Enough!” Evie’s voice was sharp and high, face tensed in worry as she lifted Mal’s eyelids. “None of this is helping right now. We need to get Mal back to the room before Fairy Godmother or, gods help us, Ben, notices we’re all standing out here screaming at each other with a passed out Mal. Let’s go. Now.”

Harry’s brows were furrowed as he turned his glare from Jay to Evie, expression softening from one with murderous intent to one full of confusion. “Your room, why your room? Surely there’s someone with medical training on this bloody campus.” The VKs all shared a look as they debated just how much to tell Harry. 

“Mal doesn’t like doctors, Harry.” It was Carlos who finally spoke up as he was the calmest out of all of them. “And even if we took her to the school nurse, word would get back to Ben and that’s the last thing we need right now.”

“Surely the princess would want her lover boy to know?” Harry had meant the words to be full poison as he spat them out, but there was no hiding how absolutely confused he was. Sure, the lass didn’t seem herself, but surely she loved the boy or she wouldn’t still be with him. 

“Harry, can you make something easy for once and just go along with this?” The blue haired girl was exasperated and emotionally exhausted. She’d been on edge for months now as she watched Mal spiral, unable to help and desperate to find a way to save the witch from herself. And now, the same day that she and her friends had been debating contacting him, Harry had shown up, giving Evie a brief glimpse at some of Mal’s old fire. Of course, as soon as that hope had risen up, it was dashed as Harry had taken one look at Mal and taken off. “Besides, you and I both know she’s survived much worse.” 

Harry winced at the reminder, now that was true. The abuse both Harry and Mal had suffered at the hands of their parents, emotional and physical, is what had truly solidified their bond in the beginning. The pirate had been awoken many nights by Mal showing up in his room bruised and bleeding, holding back sobs that made her feel weak. Not many knew that Mal’s mom was physically violent, just the VKs and Harry, and they all knew that she liked it that way. The purple haired witch had been the only one to know that Harry’s dad liked to roughen up his son after a few too many drinks and, just like his girl, Harry had been determined to keep it that way. If the knowledge had gotten out, they would’ve been viewed as weak and become a target. Everyones’ parents one the Isle were emotionally cruel and unloving, but none took it quite as far as Maleficent and Captain Hook. 

So sadly, Mal had suffered much worse in the past, from both rivals on the Isle and her own mother. “Aye, she has. I’ll help you get her into her room if that’s what you think is best, lass.” He shot her a grimace and moved to take Mal back from Jay, knowing that the VKs were going to have to play guide, look out and, if needed, distraction as they moved through the halls, but the thief took a step back. 

“I’ve got her.” The words were harsh and the glare he was directing towards Harry promised violence but the pirate didn’t even blink, he was hardly intimidated by the likes of Jay. 

“Yer going to be needing to run ahead to play look out, aren’t ye? That’s hardly going to be easy carrying a woman in yer arms.” It was well known that Jay was the fastest of them all and the least likely to be detected, so it made sense that he would scout ahead. Back on the Isle, when Harry and Mal had been together, Jay and the pirate had actually gotten quite close. It was not rare to see the two darting around the streets in a game of extreme tag, nimbly dodging carts and bystanders with a speed and grace that would shock anyone from Auradon Prep. However, the way Harry had reacted to Mal had set Jay off. The son of Jafar knew, logically, that it was an understandable reaction after everything that had gone down between the two lovers, but Mal was fragile right now and that was obvious. You could tell just from looking at her that she was one blow from caving in on herself, someone who knew her as well as Harry should’ve adjusted accordingly, not dealt that final strike. 

Evie, tired of the measuring contest, smacked Jay upside the head and gestured roughly at the pirate. “Give Mal to Hook, Jay. He’s right, we’re going to need you to head us up and make sure no one sees us. _Especially_ not Audrey. Got it?” The look she gave him was firm and brokered no argument, so Jay simply nodded and moved to do just that. 

Carlos cleared his throat and turned to Evie with a worried look in his eyes. “I’m gonna show Gil and Dizzy to their rooms and then come join you. They can get the rest of the tour after we know Mal’s settled and alright.”

Evie nodded and watched as Carlos jogged over to the pirate and her apprentice, following them up to the castle with her eyes as she made sure to give Jay time to clear their path. Turning back to Harry, she stepped forward to brush hair out of Mal’s face. “Come on, let’s go. Thank you for helping.” She knew that he didn’t really have a choice, well aware that she would have knocked his ass to the ground if he’d tried to dump Mal and bolt. The two started their way up the path, Evie glancing up at the windows towering above them nervously, hoping against hope that Ben didn’t just happen to peek out his office window in that moment. 

“She doesn’t look…” Harry cleared his throat as he tried to decide how to word what he was trying to say, feeling much less tense now that it was just him and the two girls. Evie had always been able to coax Harry into talking, knowing that the two lovers were both far too stubborn for their own good and if someone didn’t force them to spill their guts it would never happen. The bluette saved him from trying word it just right as she nodded solemnly.

“She hasn’t been herself for a long time now. Since she left you, really.” Harry didn’t respond but Evie could practically feel the confusion and curiosity radiating from his tense form. “She tried at first, of course, doing everything she could to carry out the plan her mom had laid out for us, but when she realized that she didn’t want her mom to have that power,” Evie shrugged, trying to make Harry understand without telling too much. “It got really bad about six months ago. She’d finally dropped most of the charade she’d been putting on for Ben’s benefit so we thought it would start to get better. It didn’t.”

Harry let out a gruff noise and shook his head, making sure to keep his gaze forward and away from Evie’s pained face. “I don’t understand.”

“I-“ she bit her lip, chewing on it nervously. “We were actually debating sneaking a letter to you this morning.” Even just that one sentence was enough to let Harry get a glimpse of just how bad Mal was getting. There’s no way her friends would consider doing something so radical if they weren’t incredibly worried. “We decided against it though. We knew you hated her, and that sending it was a risk. I didn’t want to believe that if you knew how bad Mal was that you would abandon her, but the boys argued that either way it wasn’t fair to you and it definitely wasn’t fair to Mal. So, until you know for sure you’re ready to be back in Mal’s life, don’t worry.” She turned to face him as they came to a stop in front one what was apparently the door to their room. “We’ve got her.” She pulled a keep out of her bag and unlocked the door before pulling it open, stepping inside only to recoil in surprise, her arm shooting out behind her to keep Harry back. The pirate scowled and opened his mouth to ask why the fuck they weren’t going in when unknown voices filtered out the room. He tensed and pulled Mal tight to his chest, stepping off to the side so if the strangers peered over Evie’s shoulder they wouldn’t see him towering behind her. One arm slowly released Mal and moved to the hook he’d hung from his belt when Mal had blacked out, quietly sliding it over his hand in preparation for a fight. 

Evie’s eyes had blown wide when they’d settled on a slightly panicked looking Jay accompanied by Doug, Jane, and Lonnie. She doesn't know why she’s surprised to find her friends there, she should’ve known that once word got around that more kids from the Isle had arrived they would’ve gone straight to Evie and Mal’s room as it was the unofficial meeting spot of the VKs and their Auradon friends. 

“Evie!” Doug cheered brightly, leaping up from where he’d been sitting on the floor to come give her a sweet kiss. 

“Doug! What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we heard about the new kids from the Isle and we wanted to ask you about them. Did you know them before? Are they nice or should we be worried? Where are they?” He leaned onto his toes to peer around his girlfriend’s still form. “And where’s Mal?” Evie shared a panicked look with Jay. There was no way they could get them out of her room without them spotting Hook with an armful of their unconscious leader. Mal wouldn’t mind the VKs seeing her hurt so much, but she’d definitely mind their Auradon buddies seeing her in such a state. Plus, Evie really didn’t want to have to deal with the drama that was trying to explain Harry Hook, not while Mal was starting to enter a concerning length of time to be unconscious. 

Harry’s brows had risen when the scrawny Auradon kid had given Evie a kiss, his body not releasing any tension despite that being a clear sign that these kids were not enemies. Every bone in his body was screaming that he had to be on high alert, that Mal was vulnerable right in that moment and he couldn’t let his guard down because of it. Harry understood Evie’s reluctance to let him in, both of them knowing that Mal’s would be pissed at these kids seeing her out of action, but she’d been out for too long now and he was actually starting to worry, not to mention that the longer her stood out in the open like this, the bigger the chance of someone seeing them. His desire to get Mal in a secure place with no curious eyes where they could check her over won out against his knowledge that she’d be pissed, and so Harry let out an annoyed noise and shouldered past Evie. “Move out the way, lass, before someone sees me out in the hall with their princess in me arms.” 

“Harry!”

“Aye, I know she wouldn’t be happy, but she’s been out too long.” Evie let out a resigned sigh at his words and closed the door behind them, turning just in time to see Doug scramble out of the way of the hulking frame that was Harry and having to smother a laugh at the sight. The pirates' gait lacked any of the swaying confidence it usually contained, betraying just how worried he was about Mal. 

The pirate knew which bed was the witch’s without having to stop and look. The difference in the two sides of the room was shocking. One side was neat and organised, draped in deep blues and reds. The armoire was neatly covered in a wide variety of makeup and hair products and right beside it was a tailoring mannequin clothed in whatever Evie was apparently creating at the time. The other side was a mese, the wardrobe flung open and clothes scattered across the floor. The armoire was basically bare and rather than regal blues and reds this side was coloured in shockingly vibrant purple and electric green. While Evie’s bed was neatly made up, Mal’s looked freshly slept in, sheets twisted as if she’d had one of her nightmares. As Harry moved to set Mal down in her bed, he almost stopped short at the sight of one of his own white shirts twisted up with the sheets by her pillow. She’d obviously been sleeping with it and that knowledge did something strange to Harry. 

Rather than being happy that she obviously missed him so much, or sad that they’d both been hurting for so long, he was angry. He was so so angry that this foolish girl had broken them both so easily and the motive behind it was shite. She’d torn his heart from his chest and it was for no good reason, it's not as if she truly fell in love with the King from what he’d gathered, and she had gained nothing from it. The stupid witch had made them both miserable, and rather than fixing it, she’d chosen to waste away in misery instead. It took everything Harry had not to dump Mal unceremoniously on the bed and stride from the room, rather setting her down gently and fisting the sheets beside her in his non-hook hand tightly in an effort not to lash out. 

“Mal!”

“What happened to her?”

“Oh my god!” 

Three different voices knocked Harry out of his angry thoughts and he turned to face them, Evie watching him sympathetically out of the corner of his eye. The boy who’d kissed Evie still stood by her side, adjusting his glasses worryingly- Harry would have to remember to talk to him later whether he truly looked like a threat or not. He and Mal may no longer be together, in fact he may hate her guts, but Evie was still someone he cared for. His gaze moved to where Jay sat on E’s bed, a pretty girl on his lap that was staring at Mal in horror, her muscle definition and the way she held herself telling him she might be more of a threat than Evie’s lover boy. The last to have spoken was a short, soft looking girl with long dark hair and big blue eyes. Everything about her screamed good girl, from the way she moved to what she wore, but that didn't stop him from quickly stepping into her path when she’d surged forward towards Mal. It was an instinctual and protective movement that caused him to wince internally, pissed that he couldn’t seem to shake the strong instinct to shield Mal from anything and everything. Anyone who didn’t quite understand the dynamic that Mal and Harry used to have would be shocked at the movement, both in its ferocity and the fact that Mal wasn’t one to be shielded. Most would think she would have beat that out of him long ago, granted she’d tried at first, but both knew that it was just how Harry is and that it didn’t mean he thought Mal incapable of handling herself, and besides- Mal thought it was hot. 

The pirate’s fierce glare caused Jane to shrink in on herself and take a scared step back, a squeak escaping her chest. “Harry.” The combination or Evie’s voice and the placating hand on his shoulder was what drew Harry’s glare off of the goody two shoes. “It’s okay she’s a friend.”

“She’s not a Rogue, so Mal wouldn’t want her here.”

“That’s not our biggest concern right now.” 

Harry saw the girl’s frown and hurt look at the fact that Evie didn’t disagree with him, but couldn’t care less. He’d been at Auradon Prep for about an hour and he was already feeling suffocated. He missed his boat and the salty air that always curled the ends of his hair, he missed the shitty food from the Fish and Chip Shoppe, and he missed the knowledge that he could do whatever he wanted with next to no consequences. Most of all he missed how things were before Mal left for Auradon. He missed terrorising the Isle inhabitants and causing trouble with her by his side. He missed the way his pillows always smelt like her purple hair in the mornings and how her nimble fingers felt against his skin as she patched him up after a particularly rough fight. He missed the way her eyes would turn electric when he’d touch and move against her just so and the pretty noises she’d make for him in their dark room at night. He missed her laugh and the sketches she’d leave around the captain’s cabin on his ship, and the way that she held herself when she knew she was about to get what she wanted. He missed when he didn’t feel angry- at her, at himself- for missing her. 


End file.
